


Safe

by winterkills00



Category: The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Bottom Lucian, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00
Summary: What does it say?” Emmett tries softly, a hand on Lucians.Lucian stops. Maybe he shouldn’t read it? Maybe not when he’s got everything he wants here. Emmett and their little bindery.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something more after the end of this book. So I wrote it.

The grass is soft and wet under his bare feet. It feels freeing having bare feet, reminds him of spring and falling in love.   
Nobody can scoff at him and tell him to put his shoes on. Not here in their little secret garden. Behind their little cozy home. 

“Lucian! Teas ready!” He spins around easily and walks back to the house. It’s early morning and he had just gone for a walk in the garden for fun. He can do that now. Do things for himself. And for Emmett. 

Once he makes it inside he smells the eggs and newly made bread. His mouth is practically salivating with it as he sits down by the table. 

“Did you bring Pinky with you?” Emmett asks, mouth full already, and it’s charming in its own way, makes Lucians chest hurt with how endearing it is. His messy boyfriend. 

“She wasn’t with me-“ as soon as he says it they hear her bark outside. Emmett gets up immediately, a worried frown to his face. 

They walk outside to the front together until Lucian recognizes the horses. 

“Stay inside” he tells Emmett, holds his arm up to make his point. 

They made it this far. Found themselves a place to stay and damn if his family was gonna come and take it away from him. 

Neither of them had any contact with their families. Both had been disowned with the whole ‘in love’ ordeal. Lucians family had threatened to kill him a couple of times. 

So it was exceedingly worrying seeing that familiar black wagon gently roll up to their entryway. 

Lucian tries to calm pinky down, an instant lump in his throat as he remembers the last time a dog was this close to that wagon. 

Sure enough Mr. Acre opens the door. Doesn’t even bother stepping out, just throws a big sack out the window. 

“Here’s your shit. Your father says not to come back. Ever” And that’s that. He smirks at the dog one final time before ordering the horses back around. Rides back toward Castleford and Lucian starts to breathe normally again. 

He lets Pinky run back inside to Emmett as he picks up his sack. It rustles like something’s broken but he’s surprised they would even ride this far just to deliver it. Even more surprised Mr. Acre hasn’t come in the middle of the night to choke him to death. 

“What’s inside?” Emmett’s as curious as he is but Lucian just shrugs and brings it to the table, emptying it in one swoop. 

Sure enough it’s his stuff. A shirt, some cufflinks, his beloved book, some notebooks, a pen and a letter. From Honour. 

Emmett holds the cufflinks in his hand, puts it up to the light with the little diamond reflected. 

Lucian takes the note from Honour and opens it. He kinda just wants to throw it in the fire to be honest. 

Emmett grows silent. A hand on Pinky’s head for some nice scratching. They named her pinky because her nose was cute and pink when they adopted her. 

“What does it say?” He tries softly, a hand on Lucians. 

Lucian stops. Maybe he shouldn’t read it? Maybe not when he’s got everything he wants here. Emmett and their little bindery. 

It had taken them a while to get where they are. Lucian still had a lot to prove and Emmett’s gift doesn’t go as smoothly as he wants it to.   
They come to be bound and it’s not an easy task. Emmett said he was ready, he had prepared himself, but he still wakes up screaming in the night. 

He feels the fingers rub circles into his hand and he looks up, swipes a hand in his hair to bring it out of his face so he can see Emmett more clearly. 

It gives him courage. Emmett has a way of making him feel like he can do anything. Like jump through fire and hell to get his memory back. Or the opposite in his case. But that was a mistake. A mistake he won’t ever repeat again. 

He opens the letter and it’s not as bad as he had thought. 

“She knew..” he mutters, makes Emmett grip his hand more tightly in understanding. Honour had known he didn’t love her but she hadn’t known about Emmett. Now that she does she’s forgiven him. Even if it was a hard thing to do for her. 

Something loosens in Lucians chest and he shakes on an exhale of air. He’s forgiven. Out of all the people he’s let down, Honour was the most innocent. She didn’t deserve what happened to her. He just hopes she’ll find another husband that won’t bind her. 

They sit back down and finish their breakfast. It’s silent now, no laughing or chatting about today’s list of chores. Lucians got the hang of the farm life a bit. Most of their income comes from Emmett’s binding but they got some chickens and a horse now. 

Later that night Lucian tries on his old shirt. It shimmers with fancy thread as he turns around by himself. Emmett catches him looking in the mirror and smiles. 

“You look fancy” he says in the mirror, careful of his words. He doesn’t want Lucian to think about his old luxurious lifestyle too much. 

“Do you miss it?” He adds. Maybe with a hint of curiosity, but he won’t show it on his face. 

Lucian immediately goes to him, drapes his arms around Emmett and hugs him. “Not one bit” he grits out. 

Emmett smiles, lays his head on Lucians shoulder as they stand in silence. Pinky’s already in her bed and the only sound is from the wildlife outside their window. 

The air changes suddenly as lucians hand travels up under Emmett’s loose shirt. The fabric is flimsy and rough under his fingers, nothing like the fine silk of his blue and gold threaded one. But it doesn’t matter. It’s not his shirt he cares about it’s the skin underneath it. 

Emmett shudders a little, Lucians fingers are soft and curious as they press against his spine. Knob by knob he traces them till Emmett feels a mouth on his neck too. 

“I would choose you no matter how many times it came down to it..”  
He talks in between kisses, leaving a wet trail from his neck down to his shoulder. 

“I don’t think you had much of a choice.. I’m pretty good at persuading you, if you hadn’t noticed.” Emmett’s tone is light and Lucian can’t help but laugh against his shoulder. 

He’s right, even when he didn’t have a memory of their love, Emmett had coaxed him into bed with him. 

Now it’s the other way around; Lucians hand is traveling back down, down to the curve of Emmett’s ass where it gropes a little too harshly for the mood. 

Emmett gasps and lightly pats Lucians shoulder. “Hey!” But there’s no stopping it now anyways, Emmett can feel the fire in his groin as Lucian slots his thigh in between his. 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Emmett huffs. He’s usually on top but Lucians in a mood. He can tell. 

There’s something about getting a visit from home. His belongings makes him on edge, a reminder of his old life and Lucian seems like he has an itch that needs to be scratched. 

“No.. not really” he smiles playfully. He could use a good fuck. Where he doesn’t have to think of anything, just let Emmett take control. 

Emmett loosens himself from his grip and goes to the bed, pads it gently and looks up at Lucian with a smirk. 

Emmett likes being on top, likes stretching his broad farmers shoulders to protect Lucian. 

Lucian, who’s not that much smaller but definitely more elegant when he lays down onto the bed, already feeling giddy with the way things are going. 

“Take your fancy shirt off” Emmett mutters, pinching Lucians thigh in an affectionate manner. 

Lucian’s kinda good at following orders in bed and easily slides the expensive garment over his head and swings it over by the table near by. 

He lays back down flat and inviting, arms stretched above his head and legs on either side of Emmett. 

“Pleased with yourself all of a sudden?” Emmett smirks back, a hand coming up to touch lucians face. 

Lucian only hums back as he moves one of Emmett’s fingers into his mouth, already sucking on it. 

Emmett immediately shuts up and zeroes in on his lovers mouth. He had promised himself he would never forget a single moment with him ever again and this is a very important detail. 

The moment is calm and cozy, just the two of them huddled up close in their bed, warm from the early summer air blowing through the window. 

They are touching almost everywhere, from legs to hands, Lucians limbs tangled around Emmett’s as he leans down and slips his fingers out to kiss him. 

It’s careful at first, testing the waters as he closes his eyes, only opens them again when he feels Lucians hand on his face. They stare into each other’s eyes like two school sweethearts for way too long before Lucian smiles and licks his lips.

The air changes then, Lucian grows tired of waiting, leans in and kisses Emmett with more fever in it. Tongue curling out to push into his mouth, swirling and nibbling with his teeth. 

It was always more harsh with Lucian, probably his constant need to show off. But Emmett doesn’t stop him, he opens his mouth to the pressing of a tongue and accepts Lucians small moans. 

They are both hard by then, grinding against each other as if they didn’t have all the time in the world. 

It’s Emmett that leans back, hand enthralled in lucians hair, tugging at it to make him stay down on the bed, saliva still connecting their lips until he rolls the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful like this..” Emmett whispers, unable to contain his beating heart when he sees Lucian this disheveled, hair ruffled and lips pink from their kissing. He’s starting a healthy flush on his face too from the endearing words and Emmett can’t help but smile at it. 

For all Lucians efforts trying not to be cute, he sure does look it awfully often. 

It’s short lived, Lucian puts his arm over his face and Emmett decides to put his attention somewhere else. 

No shirt means direct access to Lucians pink nipples, which he eagerly leans down to lick and suck at. It makes him gasp at first, but then whine in need after Emmett just does the same thing to the other. It’s not enough and Emmett knows this, knows Lucian can be a bossy bitch in bed. 

Lucians trousers go next, Emmett’s got them free of his legs in no time, baring him to the room. He’s hard already from the grinding and kissing, Emmett has that effect on him. 

There’s silence in the room for a bit as Emmett traces his fingers over Lucians body, keeps it light and teasing until Lucian frowns with it and presses himself down towards Emmett’s groin. 

Emmett’s hands goes to his lovers hips, decides to take control as he grinds against his naked ass. It’s maddening, to be this close and not be able to feel Emmett properly. 

Lucian grabs for the flask of slick on the window sill and Emmett doesn’t stop him, just smiles knowingly. It’s not easy getting the slick from the vendors in town, they have to lie and say it’s for a rash or something. It does the job though, as Lucian spreads his legs properly and inserts a slick covered finger. 

Emmett can’t keep his eyes away from it, observes as Lucian slides his finger in and out and quickly adds a second to make room for the real thing. 

He can’t help but stare as Lucian makes himself ready for him, it’s such a small thing but it changes so much inside of him. He loves this man. So deeply. 

“Let me..” he ends up murmuring, spreading slick on his fingers and lets Lucian slides his fingers out so he can replace them. He loves this, the tight clench of Lucians hole around his fingers. 

Lucian hisses with it, Emmett’s fingers are bigger than his and it’s a little too soon but he won’t let him stop, has a hand on Emmett’s arm to guide him.

“Relax..” Emmett coos, his free hand rubbing circles into Lucians hip as he opens him up. 

“I-I’m trying..” Lucian stutters as he starts to breathe quicker, feeling hot all over with Emmetts fingers scissoring inside of him. 

It feels good, and full and a little like a rollercoaster with how addicted he can be to Emmetts eyes on him. He spreads his thighs a bit further and slides a hand up to his nipple to pinch, give Emmett a show. 

His lover takes it all in and leans over to kiss him fully on the mouth. 

“I’m ready- Emmett I’m ready” he breathes into the kiss, pressing down on the just two fingers and holds Emmett’s face in his hand. 

He isn’t but he’s not gonna wait any longer, seeing Mr. Acre today reminded him of how easily he could have lost Emmett. His father could have decided to have them both killed or worse, just Emmett and Lucian would have lived the rest of his life feeling half. Not even then would he have gone to a binder, he would always want to remember Emmetts sweet smile. 

The same one that’s bright on Emmetts face right now, he can tell Lucians thinking about unpleasant things so he kisses his brow and sits back up to open his trousers and bring out his cock. 

Lucian immediately grabs for it, loves the feel of it in his hand as he strokes it to full hardness, it wasn’t far off as the tightness on his fingers made him tingle in pleasure. 

Emmett slicks his fingers up and coats his cock, lets Lucians hand touch his chest instead, laying flat on his beating heart to reassure him. 

“I wouldn’t have let him touch you.” Lucian breaks the silence with a serious tone, suddenly so worried about the fragile heartbeat under his fingers. 

“I know.” Emmett smiles and takes Lucians hand to his face, kisses it as he leans forward a bit so the angle isn’t awkward. Lucian wants to be strong for his lover, wants to protect him even if Emmett is taller than him. 

Emmett can’t wait any longer, his heart full with Lucians love, he starts to slide in, his cockhead breaching Lucians hole slowly. It makes Lucian gasp, his hand holding Emmetts face to keep him grounded. 

Lucian’s tight around him, hole fluttering and clenching as he slides in slowly. Emmett takes his time, doesn’t want to hurt his lover even if he’s begging for it lowly. 

“Emmett.. please..” Lucian begs nicely, he just wants to feel the hard pound of his dick inside of him. Emmett’s weak for Lucians pleads and starts to pick up the pace. 

In no time does he have a well paced rhythm, Lucian moaning on each thrust, the bed rattling with it. Emmett’s leaning over him, holding his thighs spread as he thrusts forcefully, the sound of their skin slapping against each other filling the room. 

Outside something rustles in the bushes but Emmett ignores it in favor of stealing Lucians moans form his lips. They kiss passionately, Lucians touch is burning hot on Emmetts face as he deepens the kiss with his tongue. 

“Emmett ah- fuck-“ he gasps on a particularly harsh thrust, holding his own thigh up and spread with the hand not on Emmetts face. 

Emmett leans back to get a better angle, looks down to where they are connected, making Lucian blush a scarlet red again. It suits him, makes Emmett smile again before running a thumb over his stretched rim. 

“All this hard work paid off huh?” Emmett smirks knowingly, not referring to the farm work Lucian has been so nicely helping him with. They fuck often now that they have their own place, Lucian is warm and willing underneath him almost anytime. 

“You take me in so easily now..” he adds and Lucian slaps a hand on his arm, willing him to be quiet, it makes him embarrassed to hear even if his cock twitches with it too. 

Emmett’s knows he’s close when Lucian clenches around him some more, needy and desperate gasps underneath him. He’s sprawled out with his hair a mess down his face, Emmett takes a hand to it to remove it from Lucians eyes as they kiss again. 

“Touch yourself..” Emmett orders gently, softly even and Lucian complies, his hand going quickly to his own cock, stroking and rubbing his thumb over the slit to get the beading pre-come to make his jerks more slick. 

Lucian moans and twitches under him as he comes, spilling over himself and clenching tightly around Emmett. It sends him over too as he can’t do anything else when he sees his lover orgasm so intensely. 

Emmett leans over Lucian and kisses him deeply as they both bask in the afterglow of it, Lucian twitching with his toes curled from Emmett’s dick still sliding inside of him. It turns too much and Lucian whines, trembling a little with how soft Emmett is kissing him. 

“I love you..” Emmett whispers gently against his lips and Lucian almost sobs, it’s too soft, the moment, and he’s not used to it. Emmett’s the only good thing in his life and he can’t believe he’s this lucky to still have him by his side. 

Emmett untangles them and slides out, cleans Lucian up slowly with a cloth and lays next to him with a fluff of the pillows. 

“You think he’ll come back..?” Lucians voice is suddenly scared and small, his hand on his face to hide away. Emmett leans in and kisses his cheek, his eyes his mouth in reassurance. 

“No. We’re safe.” He answers with certainty. No one will take Lucian away from him again he reassures himself before curling around his lover. They lay like that in the dark for a bit, breath going back to normal before Lucian finally falls asleep, tangled in between Emmett’s legs and body. 

“We’re safe..” Emmett whispers again against Lucians hair before his own beating hard slows to a more calm rhythm and he dips into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This book really tore my heart out and placed it gently back together so I’m happy to talk about it 24/7!


End file.
